That was the moment
by vic32
Summary: A special moment witnessed by Ray Kowalski that made him fall in love forever.


_i don't own these guys they belong to Alliance i am just looking after them. _

_This is a gift to ds_Tiff you mean the world to me and thank you so much xox _

That Was The Moment 

Ray ran into the hospital singing a tune after parking the car, he was picking up his friend Benton Fraser after he was done with his volunteer work there. He normally didn't as his friend enjoyed the walk back to the Consulate, but today it was snowing very hard and even though the Mountie was born in Freezer-land he was not letting him walk in that in Chicago, no way, no how.

Going the Reception Desk he found out that Fraser was in St John's ward and to just follow the purple line and it would take him there. Ray didn't read the sign that told him what kind of ward it was, he just wanted to get there and see his friend in action before he finished.

To enter the ward he had to press a buzzer which surprised him, but he shrugged it off, a security reason. Entering, he was met by a nurse who made him put on a plastic apron and wash his hands in some foam stuff three times before he was directed to where Fraser was.

Getting to the play-room, Ray stood stock still. The room was full of kids sitting on the floor, or in wheelchairs and tears sprung to his eyes. Some of the kids had no hair and some were wearing hats or bandanas. This was the children's cancer ward. He even spotted a baby not more then a few weeks old with tubes in places where no child should have them.

His attention was drawn to his friend who was behind a table with two wooden puppets and his voice was sweet and calming.

Standing behind the table Fraser held the puppets, "Now boys and girls, shall we sing one of our favourite songs?"

All the children cheered and clapped their hands.

Smiling at them he held the puppets who were clearly part of the song and began to sing...

"_Can't you see  
I love you  
Please don't break my heart in two  
That's not hard to do  
'Cause I don't have a wooden heart  
And if you say goodbye  
Then I know that I would cry  
Maybe I would die  
'Cause I don't have a wooden heart  
There's no strings upon this love of mine  
It was always you from the start  
Treat me nice  
Treat me good  
Treat me like you really should  
'Cause I'm not made of wood  
And I don't have a wooden heart"_

All the children joined in when the German part kicked in and clapped along as they did so...

_"Muss i denn, muss i denn  
Zum Stadtele hinaus  
Stadtele hinaus  
Und du, mein schat, bleibst hier?_

_There's no strings upon_

_this love of mine_  
_It was always you from the start_  
_Sei mir gut_  
_Sei mir gut_  
_Sei mir wie du wirklich sollst_  
_Wie du wirklich sollst_  
_'Cause I don't have a wooden heart"_

_('Wooden Heart' by Elvis Presley)_

Ray had to swallow around the lump in his throat, that had moved him beyond words.

When the song ended Fraser sat on the seat in front of the children and asked, "OK we have time for one more song, what would you like to sing?"

All the children shouted, "The Ugly Duckling!"

Laughing Fraser replied, "Very well."

Looking to a little girl in front of him he spoke, "Milly I think it's your turn to help with this one isn't it?"

Nodding and smiling bigger then Ray ever saw anyone smile, she jumped onto his lap. Her head touched his cheek and all he could see was a tiny few wisps of hair that she had left and yet she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

Holding her hands Fraser began the song...

"_There once was an ugly duckling  
With feathers all stubby and brown  
And the other birds said in so many words"_

Fraser added the words he had seen in the film and the kids joined in as he clapped Milly's hands together, making her laugh...

"_Quack...quack..._

_Get out of town  
Get out, get out, get out of town  
And he went with a quack and a waddle and a quack  
In a flurry of eiderdown  
That poor little ugly duckling  
Went wandering far and near  
But at every place they said to his _face  
Now get out, get out, get out of here  
And he went with a quack and a waddle and a quack  
And a very unhappy tear  
All through the wintertime he hid himself away  
_Ashamed to show his face, afraid of what others might say  
All through the winter in his lonely clump of wheat  
Till a flock of swans spied him there and very soon _agreed  
You're a very fine swan indeed!  
A swan? Me a swan? Ah, go on!  
And he said yes, you're a swan  
Take a look at yourself in the lake and you'll see  
And he looked, and he saw, and he said  
I am a swan! Wheeeeeeee!  
I'm not such an ugly duckling  
No feathers all stubby and brown  
For in fact these birds in so many words said  
The best in town, the best, the best  
The best in town  
Not a quack, not a quack, not a waddle or a quack  
But a glide and a whistle and a snowy white back  
And a head so noble and high  
Say who's an ugly duckling?  
Not I!  
Not I!"

_('The Ugly Duckling' by Hans Christian Anderson)_

And that was the moment, right then and there with that little girl leaning against his friend laughing and so full of love, lost in the magic of the song and the light and love that it brought to his friend's eyes, that was when he fell in love with him, fell in love with every fibre of his heart and soul and he would finally have the courage to tell him how he felt. If these kids could be brave and get through what they were going through, he could do this as they had a battle he knew he couldn't survive.

The End

_Thank you for reading, this story came to me last night when i couldn't sleep. I hope that you enjoyed it. St Johns ward is a real ward in a hospital i attended and was in at one time because there was no room in my own one. _


End file.
